Under the Sea
by sockhergurl
Summary: This is a Twilight type of story except with mermaids instead of vampires. A girl named Neveah  heaven backwards  meets a handsome Edward-ish mermaid after an almost fatal accident under the sea. Rated T just in case.


Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"Geez, Neveah, you don't seem too thrilled about moving in with me. Just try to enjoy it." said the tan, blonde 20 year old man in a white shirt and beach shorts.

I groaned. I really didn't like my name. My mother was so overly-dramatic when she named me. I was supposed to be perfect and angelic, but I never felt that way. Especially after the accident…I sighed and brushed my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Let's just go to the apartment." I muttered, feeling slightly annoyed at my brother and his ability to know exactly how I was feeling.

"Alright Neveah." Jack sighed. "How were Aunt Patrice and Uncle Will?"

Good question Jack. Well, Aunt Patrice and Uncle Will were too busy going out to parties, fundraising events, and buying things to be around, or care for me much, but when they finally do they see how bad I'm doing in school and my boring social life and so they ship me off to you!

"They were just perfect." I said through gritted teeth, rolling my eyes and not even attempting to keep the bitter tone out of my voice. Jack's eyes narrowed, hearing the extreme dislike in my voice but gratefully he didn't press on the subject.

The drive from the airport to Jack's apartment lasts only twenty minutes, yet I already feel homesick. San Diego is a jungle. All I can see are palm trees lining the uniformed roads, people of all sorts coasting down the streets and a bright, hot glowing sun to top that all off. I swear the only thing I looked forward to when I found out that my aunt and uncle were going to ship me off here was going to the warm sandy beaches and the ocean filled with wildlife and coral along every bend. I just might have to go exploring one day.

"Hey Veya? If we get you unpacked and settled in your room before the sun sets I think we just might have enough time to visit the beach." said Jack with a small smile on his face. Even though I hated being here I had to admit, no one knows me better than Jack. I grinned widely as I could possibly manage before almost shouting back at him.

"Really? Sure! Of course!" I squealed and I ran into the apartment and unpacked my things as quickly as I could, and less than ten minutes later I was lying down on the warm sand, shivering slightly every time a wave would wash onto shore and tickle my bare toes. I hadn't felt this calm and serene in a long time. I even felt sort of out of character. Since when did I ever feel the need to be so calm? I probably got rid of that need around the same time I stopped trying to be so perfect and angelic.

I sighed and made my way over to the ocean, shivering yet again at the coldness of the water but I kept wading in deeper and deeper. I held my breath and closed my eyes for a second as a large wave came crashing down near me. I was an exceptionally good swimmer and so I knew how to be safe this far into the water. I swam and treaded water for a few minutes in nothing but my swimsuit, then I froze. A flash of color underneath the surface caught my eye. Was that...? It couldn't have been! Did I just see a human hand in the water? I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my legs and yank me down underwater. I struggled and fought to get free and swim back to the top but whatever was dragging me kept taking me lower and lower. I took a chance to look down at it and I gasped in shock, forgetting I was underwater and water uncomfortably filled my lungs, at the sight before me.

A monstrous creature with blood red eyes, a body made of grey scales and arms made of seaweed was pulling me lower and lower into the dark depths of the ocean. Suddenly I felt my legs released from the creatures slimy hold and i saw a person in combat with the creature.

I was getting even weaker by the moment from not being able to breathe. i was surprised i even managed to hold my breath this long. With a strangled cry the creature ran off and the person turned to look at me. I gasped. It was the face of an angel. Then I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and underneath his bare torso I felt a jolt in my stomach when I realized. It wasn't a person, he had scales and one long fin instead of two separate legs. He was a mermaid. Or merman considering his front. His very toned front on that matter.

I started to feel my knees give way and I just couldn't tread water anymore. I was suffocating and the scene around me was spinning and the last thing I saw before blacking out was that face, the face of an angel peering down at me. As unconsciousness came over me my eyes closed and all I could picture in my head was him.


End file.
